Letters
by fadetoblack13
Summary: Naruto is mourning the death of his lover, Sasuke... to cope he writes letters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Letters

_Sasuke,_

_Another sleepless night thinking about you, I can't help but toss and turn in this big bed. If you can only see how lonely I am without you, but then again I should be used to it right..? I miss you so much Sasuke. I miss your arms around me at night and the good morning kisses you gave when I woke up. Heck, I even miss the little arguments we used to have. It's funny how the little things are what I miss the most about you, about us. I miss your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your hair, your lips, your body…everything. I miss the way you got mad at me for always making ramen for dinner. I miss how I was the only one who got to see your genuine smile and heard your sincere laugh. I miss the way your lips spoke how much you loved me and how with one tender kiss you made me melt. I miss the way your eyes looked at me when we made love, with one single glance one single touch I gave myself to you completely. The thing I miss the most is every night when I go to bed I always remember how you held me in your arms and always whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Naruto…I love you." It pains me to know that when I go to sleep tonight I won't hear this. Why Sasuke…? Why did you leave me behind…? I know you'll never read this, but do you know how hard it is to cope without you by my side. How hard it is to calm myself down without having your shoulder to cry on. All I can think is 'why did this happen? Why you? Why did you have to leave me?' I've never felt so alone in my life. No one can understand me like you do no one knows me like you do and most importantly no one will love me like you did. Every night I look up at the sky and wish that this is just a terrible nightmare and when I open my eyes you'll be there by my side holding me like you always did when I had a bad dream, but when I open my eyes reality sets in and I realize this isn't just a bad dream but that it's my terrible reality. No matter how hard I close my eyes, no matter how hard I try to convince myself that this is all a terrible nightmare it never seems to work. I now know that this is my reality. You are never coming back to me no matter how much I want you here next to me you'll never be here. Why I life unfair? Every day brings new challenges. There is a saying by Dr. Seuss, "__You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because ____reality__ is finally ____better than your dreams.____"____I believed this once too Sasuke, but now my dreams are better than my reality. On the nights when my body decides it can't take it anymore and I collapse on the bed I dream about us how happy we are ,how you are still with me when I wake up, how you kiss me hold me, touch me. This is what I dream about Sasuke you and only you. Why were you taken away from me…? Before I wake up it always ends the same. You hold me tight in your arms and whisper in my ear like you used to, you say to me, "Naruto when you wake up I want you to be happy. Don't cry for me anymore. When you need me I'll be there for you, but please be happy for me, please." When I open my eyes I find myself crying even though you are gone I know you still are here with me in my dreams. _

_ Naruto always writes letters to help him cope with the loss of his lover, Sasuke. Every night he writes letters and expresses the feelings of grief, sorrow and anger. Even though he knows Sasuke will never read them he writes letters to his dead lover. He goes outside after he writes his letters and burns them. As he watches the smoke rise into the night sky he only hopes that Sasuke gets his message through the smoke and ashes as they reach the night sky. _

_Thanks for taking the time off your day to read this if you'd like review and let me know what i can improve on, change, leave, etc.. This is my first story just to throw it out there um thank you :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke,

I miss your kisses. I miss your lips molding together with mine. I remember when you first kissed me it's something I won't ever forget. I remember that day so clearly. It was a week before my birthday and I remember calling you and asking if you wanted to hang out that day. When you picked me up that day you asked me where I wanted to go and I said the park. You know I always loved going to the park especially in the fall. When we arrived I couldn't help feeling excited. I remember jumping out of the car and running towards the swings. "Dobe… wait up..!" you yelled as I left you behind. "Hurry up teme!" I remember laughing and then suddenly I was on the ground. I remember opening my eyes and you being on top of me. I remember feeling embarrassed and scared all the same. In that instant something changed in me. I remember looking into your eyes and seeing something that wasn't there before. I remember you looking at me with those obsidian eyes filled with emotion I haven't seen show through your eyes, only I didn't know what it was. We stayed like that for a short while, then the next thing I knew you got up on your feet and offered me a hand. We made our way to the swings and I happily sat on one. "Sasuke can you push me." You didn't respond. I remember seeing you standing there just looking at me. You looked lost in thought. I wondered what you were thinking about. "Um Sasuke…are you alright? What's wrong?" I remember asking. "It's nothing." I always hated when I couldn't read you. As I sat on the swing and rocked myself I couldn't help think about that moment we shared. I admit I felt something warm inside me a feeling I have never felt before it was a bit confusing. I remember getting off and walking towards you. I sat next to you and we just started to talk about random things. We talked for hours. We talked of our dreams, of school, and even about random things like food. I remember finding every bit of excuse to irritate you or even to make you smile just so I could break that mask you put up. I hated when you put up a wall between us. We drove to my house in an uncomfortable silence. I remember looking at your face and seeing nothing but a mask. I knew you were hiding something but I didn't know what. When we got to my house I remember leading you up to my room and putting on some music to help ease the tension. I remember laying in bed and then you lay next to me. We looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes and then you worked up the courage to say what was on your mind. "Naruto, can I ask you to do something for me..?" You seemed unsure but I agreed. "Can you give me a kiss on the cheek?" I kissed your cheek. "Now here." I kissed your right cheek. "Now here." I kissed your left cheek. "Here" I kissed your right cheek. "Now here." I was gonna kiss you on the cheek and then it happened. I kissed your lips. As I was gonna kiss your cheek you turned your face and I ended up kissing your lips. That one tender kiss made me feel amazing. I felt a surge of electricity surge through my body. In that instant, I knew why I was feeling these feelings. I knew why you and only you made me feel nervous, happy, and scared all together. When you pulled away I was disappointed at the loss of contact. "Well I better get going it's getting late. Thank you for this day Naruto one of the best I've had." Then you left. I felt like a love struck school girl. I was so happy. I remember bringing my hand up to my lips and thinking 'wow my first kiss.'

Yeah this is something I really miss Sasuke. One day we will be together and this time it will be forever.

I love you always….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**A/N: um Sasuke and Naruto are a little…ok maybe a lot ooc sorry.**

Sasuke,

Do you remember when you asked me to be yours? It was a very special moment for me and as corny as it sounds, you made me the happiest person on the face of the planet. It was my 17th birthday and I was so nervous in seeing you. The day that we kissed got me thinking and it was confusing. All I could think about was _'I'm in love with my best friend.'_ All I could think about as the days went by was if I should tell you and risk our friendship or just push these feelings aside and act as if nothing happened. I remember my phone ringing, "Dobe…get ready. I'll be over there in 10 minutes." I was frantic after you clicked. I was so nervous in seeing you and just wondering what this day was going to bring. When you came and picked me you looked amazing. I couldn't believe I was checking you out you blew me away. Your dark eyes glistened in the sun; your skin looked so smooth and beautiful glowing with radiance. I even remember what you were wearing. You wore dark jeans and a nicely fit black long sleeve sweater that outlined your body nicely. It was hard not to stare. I felt so embarrassed when I caught myself staring that I started blushing. "Happy Birthday Naruto," you gave me a birthday hug and I couldn't help but tense up under your embrace. I hugged back and felt your body heat instantly wishing I could stay like that forever but sadly you pulled away. "Are you ready to go?" You acted as if nothing happened and I hurt in a way. "Yeah…So what are we doin today Sasuke?" I was excited but I still couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety from my inner turmoil earlier. "It's a surprise." This only sparked my curiosity. "I like surprises." As we reached your car you reached in and held a blindfold in your hand. "No way?! A-Are you gonna blindfold me? That's not fair." I said a little panicked. All I saw was a smirk gracing your lips, "I thought you said you liked surprises." Wow did I regret saying that. "Yeah but…" before I could finish you interrupted with a _'hn'_ and blindfolded me. You led me inside your care and we drove. I had no idea what was going on. All I heard was the sound of the engine, passing cars and other unfamiliar noises. Then we stopped moving. "We're here." The anticipation was killing me I really wanted to know what my surprise was. "Can I take the blindfold of now?" I was so excited. "Not yet…wait here." I remember thinking 'what could it be' I heard some ruffling of unknown objects I was definitely curious. You opened my door and grabbed my hand. I felt like a total school girl I was thinking _'He's touching my hand omg omg, keep it together Naruto the last thing you want is a sweaty hand.'_ You lead the way and then we came to a halt. You slowly started taking the blindfold off. "Oh come on Sasuke your killing me here." I was so curious to what was in front of my eyes. Then the blindfold came off and as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a picnic blanket on the floor with a basket neatly on top. '_We were at the park on my birthday having a picnic'_ I thought. "Wow Sasuke this is so thoughtful of you…. Thank you. This is turning out to be the best birthday." You took my hand and lead me to our spot. We sat down and you pulled out two coffee thermoses that had hot water in them, then you pulled out 2 ramen cups. That blew me away to no end. I couldn't believe how thoughtful you were. "RAMEN! Sasuke you are the best." This put a smile on your face I felt so special that day, knowing that I could make you smile was the best gift in my book. "Eat up." We ate our ramen and talked about nothing in particular, but it seemed we both tried to avoid what had happened almost a week ago. After we finished eating we went to the playground and relived our childhood memories. We played on the swings, we played on the jungle gym, and we even played hide-n-seek. After a few hours went by we went back into our picnic spot and laid down looking at the dusky sky. It was a beautiful sight. "Naruto I have another surprise to give you, wait here." I remember you running towards your car and holding something in hand it looked like a small box. You sat next to me and said, "Before I give you this gift I need to say something." The look on your face was something I had never seen before. You, Uchiha Sasuke looked nervous. I cocked my head to the side and said, "What is it Sasuke…" You inhaled then exhaled and began to speak, "For the last couple of days I was debating whether I should tell you how I feel, but then I started to think _'is this worth risking everything I have with him? Is it worth losing my best friend?'_ Then I finally mustered up the courage to confess. Naruto you have been my best friend since childhood and as the years went by I fell in love with you. I couldn't deny the fact no matter how hard I tried. As the days went by all I could think about was your smile, your laugh, your eyes, and your lips; no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it was just a phase and that it would go away if I ignored it, it never did. For the longest time I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, but the image of you always found its way back," as you were confessing I couldn't believe it. "On nights when I was alone in my room, I would spend it just thinking about you being with someone that wasn't me, someone taking you away from me, someone loving you and holding you the way I wanted to. Then that day when we shared a kiss, I wanted to see how you would react and when I saw that you didn't deny me or push me away I felt so relieved and it gave me the confidence to confess to you." I was shocked beyond words. I didn't know what to say. As I gathered my thoughts I knew what I had to do. I leaned in and cupped your face and brought you into a tender kiss and you kissed back with pure passion and emotion. As I pulled away I remember saying, "Sasuke…I know what it's like to be unsure of yourself. When we kissed I saw you in a whole different light. Whenever I was around you I felt this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was scared of this feeling. I didn't want to lose you so I stayed quiet, but now I can say I'm in love with you too." Your eyes were full of emotion and I couldn't help but noticed the small smile that graced your lips. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and when I opened them there was a necklace around my neck with a ring pendant attached. "Wow Sasuke it's beautiful." The pendant had my birthstone (opal) it was truly beautiful. "Naruto would you like to be my mine?" This was the best birthday ever. "I'd love too." You pulled me in and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I wrapped my hands around your neck and pulled you closer if that was possible and deepened the kiss. When we pulled apart we laid on the blanket and looked at the stars for the rest of the night. Yes this was definitely the best birthday I have ever had.


End file.
